The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are used in devices that are relatively small. For example, MEMS devices are used in small electronic devices. Devices such as smartphones, tablets, headsets, and other computing devices may use one or more MEMS devices such as MEMS microphones. Some MEMS microphones are designed and fabricated to reduce the cost of the package and/or be suitable for multiple applications.